A Broken Heart
by emptyheart-chippedcup
Summary: When Emily is left broken hearted, will a certain dark haired man be able to help her love again?


**Hey! I don't even know if any of this story makes any sense but I'm too ill to function right now, so don't judge me.**

Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop. – Unknown

She knew what it was like to be heartbroken; she'd been here before. Every time, she'd promise herself that she'd give up on love and men, but she just couldn't do it. She needed someone to love her and hold her and let her know things would be alright.

To her, love is like a cycle: you love then you get hurt. You're hurt then you hate. You hate then you try to forget. You try to forget then you start missing. You are missing when you fall in love again.

She didn't really know what she was doing as she stood outside the door of his apartment. She just needed someone that would gratefully listen to her while she poured her heart out once again, and she knew he wouldn't be asleep yet. So she gently knocked on the door and patiently waited for an answer.

When she finally got one, she looked up to see him, clad in his pyjamas, a smile on his face which quickly disappeared as he looked down at her. She was shivering, only being dressed in a short black dress which showed off her long slender legs perfectly. Her cheeks were stained with mascara from her now dried tears. Her eyes were red and puffy, his second clue to let him know she'd been crying. It broke his heart to see her like this; so fragile and broken.

"Emily?" He whispered as he studied her before sighing and stepping out of the way so she could come in. She smiled gratefully at him before heading inside and over to the lounge. She sat down on the couch and waited for him to join him, her hands worrying together in her lap. She felt the couch dip next to her and she looked up to see the concerned eyes of Aaron Hotchner boring into her. And that was all it took for her to start crying again, her weak body being pulled into his strong arms.

When she'd finally calmed down, she told him the story of her evening. How her boyfriend of almost a year had taken her out to dinner at a fancy restaurant and was planning on proposing to her until he found out she was pregnant with his child. How he quickly walked out on her, leaving her sitting alone at their table as if their relationship had never happened. She thought she loved him and that he loved her but she was wrong. Again. No one could ever love her.

She looked up when she'd finished her story and saw him staring at her with wide, anger filled eyes. He couldn't believe that anyone could be stupid enough to walk out on Emily Prentiss, especially knowing they'd have a baby that was half her and half him.

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands as he stood up; he was so darn angry. He took her hands and pulled her up with him before pulling her into his arms, smiling slightly as she relaxed against him.

She squealed slightly as he lifted her into his arms, a frown appearing on her face. He shook his head as he carried her down the hall, whispering into her ear. "You're too beautiful too frown."

A wide smile graced his lips when he saw her blush; she was adorable. He carried her through to his bedroom and sat her on the edge of the bed before looking through his drawers for something she could wear.

When he found something, he ushered her into a bathroom, a pair of his boxers and an old t-shirt in her hands. He climbed into bed as he waited for her, leaning back against the headboard as he looked down at his lap. He still didn't understand how her ass of an ex could leave her and their child, but he knew he'd do everything in his willpower to make sure they were both happy.

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open a few moments later and he felt his breath hitch in her throat. As she stood in front of him wearing his t-shirt and boxers, her hair in a messy bun and her flawless face make up free, he couldn't help but smile. She'd never looked so beautiful in her entire life.

He patted the space next to him and watched as she hesitantly walked over to the bed, climbing in next to her.

He lay down, getting comfortable before gently pulling her down next to him, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. He let out a sigh of relief, silently thanking god when she didn't make any effort to pull away.

After a few moments of him rubbing her back in a soothing motion, he heard her breathing even out, letting him know she was asleep. He let his eyes full shut and, with the satisfaction of knowing she was now relaxed, he fell asleep too, a small smile gracing his lips.

Aaron was awoken around 2 hours later to the sound of sobbing coming from the woman that was lying in his bed. He glanced over at the clock as he shifted closer to her. _1:30._ He sighed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her gently against his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, Em. Everything's going to be okay." He whispered softly to her before watching as she turned in his arms. She shook her head slightly, wiping her eyes as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. He sat up with her but kept his distance as he watched her with concern filled eyes.

"It's not going to be okay, Aaron. I'm 10 weeks pregnant, alone, and scared. I mean, what am I going to do? I can't look after a child all alone." She let out a shaky breath as tears began to roll down her cheeks and he took it as his queue to step in. His strong arms wrapped around her and he pulled her against him for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He just needed her to know he was there and that he always would.

"Hey, now that's not true. You have all of your friends at the BAU that will gladly be a part of this child's life. And, I'd like to be a part of it, too. Not just the baby's life, but yours too."

He swallowed slightly when he saw her look up at him with a confused look on her face. He didn't continue; he had no words left to say. He just leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers, an action he'd wanted to do for longer than he could remember.

When he pulled back to look at her, he saw more tears welling in her eyes, but this time, a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. He kissed her once again before lying back down with her in his arms.

He'd pictured this moment for a long time. All he'd ever wanted to do was hold Emily Prentiss in his arms and, even though she wasn't carrying his baby, he was sure going to act like she was.

As she slowly began to fall asleep again, he shut his eyes and began to drift off himself, but not before saying the words he'd been building up the courage to say for a while.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss."

Lips that taste of tears, they say, are the best for kissing – Dorothy Parker

**I know it's probably not that long, but none of my stories ever are. I'm working on that. Please let me know what you think**

**- Leanne **


End file.
